A Day of Judgement (1981)
Title: A Day of Judgement 'AKA' Stormbringer Release Date: 1981 Tagline: "The Night he came to collect his own" Filmed in Wilmington, North Carolina, USA, A Day of Judgement (1981) is a low-budget obscure horror film known by most as a fairly dull flick. As of winter 2015, it has no wikipedia page and no one has reviewed the film on youtube, although the film itself can be viewed on youtube. JA Kerswell described the film as follows, "to be honest, it's hardly a slasher flick at all." As well as, "CDH Reynolds really never had any intention of making a horror movie at all. What he really was making was a Christian morality play." In the 1920s, a man in black rides into a small Southern town to visit retribution upon the citizens who have strayed from the path of righteousness and religion. He does this, of course, by killing them in various bloody ways. Plot In the 1920s, a man in black rides into a small Southern town to visit retribution upon the citizens who have strayed from the path of righteousness and religion. He does this, of course, by killing them in various bloody ways. Notes ♠ According to JA Kerswell, Many of the cast members turned up in the 1982 slasher 'House of Death' - linkhttp://80sslasher.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Death_(1982)_film ♠ Body Count (According to JA Kerswell) 1) Female pulled underground and burnt 2) Male shoots himself 3) Male hits his head on a hearth 4) Male killed (method unseen) 5) Male shot dead 6) Female shot dead 7) Male burnt to death (off screen) 8) Female burnt to death (off screen) 9) Male decapitated with scythe Villain A grim reaper type--garbed in black, with charred skin, glowing eyes and armed with a scythe--Christian dogmatic redeemer. Riding into the small, decadent country town on a horse and wagon, bringing with him the furious retribution of christ by slaying the sinful townsfolk. Review The signs on the IMDb barometer usually never lie, right? When a horror movie has a miserable 2.3 rating out of 10, barely 50 user votes and only a handful of comments that are besides all negative … well, than you better just draw your conclusions and skip it, because more than likely this will be a bad movie. And yet, in spite of all the alarming omens and the enormous difficulties to purchase a half-decent bootleg copy of this obscure movie, I was determined to see it for myself. "Stormbringer" a.k.a. "A Day of Judgment" showed so much creepy potential and even some characteristics of being a genuine early 80's horror gem that got overlooked in the huge contemporary offer; or maybe I just wanted to see those things. Could this really be that bad? Set in the 1920's (in my humble opinion an ideal era to tell a chilling horror story), in a remote little farming community and dealing with devastating themes like retaliation, betrayal of God and the arrival of the Grim Reaper himself! This is stuff that I crave to see more in horror movies. Personally, and as objectively as I can be, I think "A Day of Judgment" is an admirable and undeservedly neglected movie. The pacing is incredibly slow and the complete lack of financial means is a gigantic restraint, but the essence of the film – the most rudimentary aim – is truly original and impressive. The story opens with the reverend of a small community leaving town, mainly because he's embarrassed of his parishioners. On the edge of town he crosses his successor, and he's none less than the Angel of Death, sent by God himself and wielding a giant scythe of justice. The most fascinating aspect of the script is that our reaper meets with "traditional" sinners. We're not talking about terrorists or drug dealers, but good old-fashioned despicable yokels! Nasty old ladies that poison the pets of innocent children, fat and greedy bank managers that put humble farmers out of business, adulterous wives and treacherous employees and snobbish adolescents disrespecting their parents. Admittedly these stories aren't always too spectacular and come across as extremely outdated by now, but especially seen in their 1920's religious context, I really found them quite unsettling and scary. I'm also the first person to admit that the character of the Grim Reaper is dreadfully underused. Here they have a genuinely scary villain, complete with powerful weapon and deformed face, and yet the makers oddly decided to only show very brief flashes of him. The murder sequences are also poorly shot, or sometimes not even shown at all, and most of the cast members clearly never did any professional acting before. But, seriously, these are all minor defaults that are directly linked to the budgetary restrictions and inexperienced director. What this movie needs is some script re-writes (particularly towards the ending… The ending downright sucked and narrowly ruined the entire movie), a couple of wealthy producers and a proper horror marketing campaign. Honestly, why is Hollywood remaking perfectly good horror classics, like "Nightmare on Elm Street" or "The Omen", while there are so many obscure and long- forgotten gems that are begging for a modern makeover? - 25 May 2010 | by Coventry (the Draconian Swamp of Unholy Souls) Credits Director: Christopher Reynolds (as C.D.H. Reynolds) Writer: Tom McIntyre (screenwriter) Stars: William T. Hicks, Harris Bloodworth, Deborah Bloodworth Category:Movie Category:1981